


Hobbies

by Son1ghts



Series: Sonic Underground Shorts [1]
Category: Sonic Underground
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son1ghts/pseuds/Son1ghts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic is flipping annoying, news at 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

> Made before I got a good grasp at my writing skills. I'm not even sure if people would like this....

# Hobbies

 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have done that...”

“Damn right, you shouldn’t.”

Sonic sighed heavily at the bantering of his chimera genius friend. He had once taken note that they were once the same height. Now, however, his orange-haired, Goth clad smart alek practically towered over his four foot eleven.

There was a time Sonic regretted his Mobian heritage; part of it being that, of course, certain species of Mobian can’t out grow most of their specie’s genes. This meant that Sonic was practically restraining his primordial urge to roll into a ball and spin-dash him into oblivion.

Ovi Kintobor (No, not Dr. He happens to be the giant’s father, Sonic noted) happened to be a part of the Resistance’s technological team, and their main caption. If Sonic dared lay a finger on the project’s manager (which happened to be the giant stick, Sonic mused), then poor him would have to suffer punishment. Either from the worker’s (Tails and Silver are on this stupid project as well), or from the spiny, annoying princess that happened to be his sister.

Hell forbid if both are on the same wavelength. Cutting one’s source of energy in half is a terrible punishment. It just gets worse if you need the calories to not only function, but to use your abilities. Sonic was screwed when he touched the computer.

“Look, maybe I can help you with that-“

“Sonic, what you did was delete the program for the Robotizer Virus.”

“... Oh.”

Now, despite what most people think, Sonic wasn’t stupid. He would, and could, be able to calculate a whole plan just to find the fastest escape route in case Sonia, his sister’s, plans fall through. It’s just that Sonic never has the time or patience to figure out anything along the lines of the technological side of warfare, nor does he care much about it.

Kintobor’s face was of pure enraged agony, Sonic again noted, his right eye sub-contentiously twitching at the hedgehog’s lack of comment. Sonic, being the not-so-ignorant-person-but-wants-to-play-with-you-more type of person, did the cheekiest, most stupid grin anyone would give in any situation and said;

“You know Ovi, that face of yours is gonna freeze like that forever if you keep that look up.” Sonic hoped it would be enough for the trash-digging chimera to want to murder him.

“... You A**hole!”

Jackpot.

Frustrated beyond belief, Kintobor grabbed the nearest object that would, hopefully in Kintobor’s case, be able to crush Sonic’s brains in the way Jell-O (tm) would be stirred. Quick and easy. Fortunately for Sonic, who was on cleaning duty for the Resistance Base at the time, happened to be the straw broom he was once leaning on before the outburst of a male donkey’s bottom occurred. Still cheekily grinning, Sonic managed to escape from Ovi’s wrath quickly enough so that it seemed that the old stick was standing on its own.

As both darted through the halls of the Hideout, bowling over Tails as they did so, most of the Resistance members had this to say;

“Sonic seriously need’s a hobby.”


End file.
